Human Desires
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: "Te quiero amor mio." "What does that mean?" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "It means... I want you, my love." She awakened his human desires he gave up when he became a vampire. Bailamos Enrique Iglesias  songfic.


**Hello. I was inspired by... something. I thought of this thing when I was riding a car to go and eat. I think I was listening to Enrique's Tonight (I'm F#cking You). I guess I thought of the very **_**hot **_**music video, so yeah... some parts of it are similar. This is well... parental advisory so... no graphicness though. I couldn't think of any characters I could use in Transformers so I turned to Vampire Diaries. **

**My very first songfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for Chantal Price.**

* * *

><p>She stepped through the doors and all the spotlights and every pair of eyes were on her.<p>

They had every reason to. Her hair couldn't be described in mere colours. It was the shade of... the shade of midnight. Messily, but elegantly, waves spilled down her shoulders and waist. There was one small fishtail braid in her hair- somewhere. Her eyes had not a lot of makeup. The top eyeline was lined with black, slightly winged, and the bottom was lined white to make her usually small eyes bigger. As she saw something, the corners of her mouth turned up. Her lips were carefully lined and filled in with fresh red. It contrasted with her skin to an extreme extent, like blood against pale skin.

She slowly walked towards the bar table. From there, she watched everybody and she waited- she aited for him to approach her. Because she knew he would come to her, she didn't need to try and go to him. She was careful not to spill her drink on her white dress. It was a short dress with a gold and silver floral asymmetrical strap. The bottom of the dress was a little flared.

I heard someone sit down next to me. She lowered her eyelids and turned over to him. "Hi," he said in a low voice. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?"

"No one came to me, and so I'm waiting, just watching," she answered.

He smiled slowly, painfully. "Would you then, care for a dance tonight?"

She smiled back at him and tossed a piece of her fringe back. She stood up and walked towards the dance floor. When nobody followed her, she looked back and shot him a mysterious smile. He raised an eyebrow, inquiringly. "You wanted a dance."

He smiled and walked towards her, then bypassed her. She thought he had walked off without her when she felt a hand brush hers, then it was around her wrist, pulling her softly towards the dance floor.

_Tonight we dance,  
>I leave my life in your hands.<em>

The music started soft and slow. They moved together, peacefully.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Damon Smith, and you?"

"Chantal Price."

_We take the floor,  
>Nothing is forbidden anymore.<em>

The music started to change tempo, their pace became faster beat by beat.

She smiled. "You are the first person to make me feel different, Damon."

He smirked. "In a good way, or in a bad way?"

"In a good way."

_Don't let the world in outside.  
>Don't let a moment go by.<br>Nothing can stop us tonight_

The music changed.

_Bailamos- let the rhythm take you over  
>Bailamos<em>

They let the music take over their bodies. She moved along, jumping at the right times. He supported her arm at the right times, and let her go at the right times. It was like they could read each other's minds, they knew what the other wanted to do and helped each other.

She finally felt like someone had taken her breath away, someone had stolen her heart away. Something she had been told that she could do to other people but she'd never experienced.

He felt something he hadn't felt in _ages. _In so many years. The way she synchronised with the music, the way she moved against his body awakened his human desires he had given up long ago when he became a vampire.

He felt _alive. _

_Te quiero amor mio- Bailamos  
>Wanna live this night forever- bailamos<br>Te quiero amor mio- Te quiero _

He pulled her to him, and he leant down next to her ear.

In time with the music, he said,

"Te quiero amor mio."

She shivered, and he smirked at her reaction. Acting, she leant to the other side of his head. "What does that mean?"

She knew full well what that meant. She had listened to this song for hundreds and hundreds of times, pasted the lines into google translate and looked up meanings. She still didn't understand how someone could be so into someone like that.

Now, she knew though. She understand fully well, as he leaned in again, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke again.

"It means... I want you, my love."

_Tonight I'm yours,  
>We can make it happen I'm so sure.<em>

She pulled away from him and spun a circle.

She proceeded away from him and around other guys. She pulled on their ties as they started to put an arm around her, she slipped away from their grasp, and returned to Damon, smiling at him innocently.

_I won't let it go.  
>There is something I think you should know.<em>

_I won't be leaving your side,  
>We're gonna dance through the night.<br>I want to reach for the stars._

He twirled her around and she ended up enveloped in his arms. He spun her away from him, but their hands never let go of each other, staying connected to each other.

He jerked her back again.

He couldn't help it anymore. Desire was overfilling him. The need for this girl, this girl alone was overwhelming. He needed her and he needed her now.

Again, in synchronisation with the music, he whispered next to her ear.

"Te quiero mi amor."

"Te quiero," she replied back at him.

He pulled her ouside the dance floor. He pulled her into a room and locked the the door after closing it. She briefly wiped her lips to prevent smudging it with him.

He turned to her, she looked up at him. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She kissed him back, and he let the rythm take him over. He hadn't done this for a long time, but his inhibitions would do the work for him. The music blared loudly, it encouraged him on. WIthout knowing it, he slipped her over to face the wall.

_Tonight we dance  
>Like no tomorrow<br>If you will stay with me_

He kissed her neck, his hands roaming over her body. He pushed the strap of her dress down, revealing her bare shoulder.

She moaned as he kissed her shoulders.

His hands traced her curves, then he pushed her whole dress down. He slipped her back on her front again. She looked up at him from her eyelashes, slightly raising her chin, inviting him to come closer. He did. He walked closer to her, losing his sense and conscience completely.

_Quedate conmigo, esta noche._

She was not tall, only up to his chin. She kept her stance as he studied her closely. His eyes swept over her, he ran his hand over her body again. She couldn't help it, she stood up on her toes and brought her lips back to his again. She kissed him passionately, and he returned it. Never in his whole life... it's been too long since anything like this has happened.

_Quedate mi cielo._

She pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed her arm urgently and shoved her on the bed. He ripped off his shirt and she sat up, running one hand over his muscles. "Impressive," she said in a low husky voice. He smirked at her, taking off his jeans. Then, he pushed her back so she was lying on the bed again.

The music ended. They kissed.

He let his inhibitions take over him again as they fit into each other seamlessly. Like a piece of puzzle together, they were perfect together.

He had found her.

Several emotions ran through him at once. Love, need, desire. He leant down and kissed her neck again. Then his fangs elongated and pierced into her neck. She gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt if you don't want it to," he whispered in her ear.

In her eyes it flashed understanding, and love. Somehow, she didn't mind as she felt blood being drawn away.

He just took a little, in fear he might hurt her. They were too perfect together.

"Como te quiero."

* * *

><p>*Translations:<p>

Bailamos- We dance  
>Te quiero amor mio- I want you, my love<br>Te quiero- I want you  
>Mi amor- my love<br>Quedate conmigo, esta noche- Stay with me, tonight  
>Quedate mi cielo- Stay with me, my star<br>Como te quiero- How I love you

Dress: http:/wwwdotpromgirldotcom/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD644899

(replace all the 'dot' with actual dots)

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Would you like more songfics in the future? That are other fics?"<strong>


End file.
